


GO: We can be Heroes

by Sakib_Cyan



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pokemon GO
Genre: AU, F/F, F/M, M/M, Other, orgin story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-11
Updated: 2016-08-11
Packaged: 2018-08-08 04:55:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7744138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sakib_Cyan/pseuds/Sakib_Cyan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Twenty years ago, a militaristic government party overthrow the current government. This group was known simply as Legend. Overtime they slowly took over the rest of the country starting first with Kanto then moving there way down. They developed corrupt laws and took away Pokemon from the common folk unless they agreed to join there army. </p><p>The world was run this way ever since. That is until an underground movement known simply as GO started. GO: Government Overthrow was a team formed by Professor Willow an ex scientist that once worked with Legend. With his two students Candela and Blanche they plan on overthrowing the government and taking back what was there's. </p><p>This is the World of Pokemon.</p><p>You ready?</p><p>[Note Spark is very much apart of this so don't panic and think I didn't include him]</p><p>WRITTEN BY BUTTERFLY</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

For almost five years the world as we know it has been involved in a silent war. Pokemon are being caught and trained to be silent shock troops. Average people aren't allowed to hunt or train any Pokemon as declared by law. They must also live in government regulated places and if a person is found living out of this area they will either be arrested or killed. 

Groups of people have tried to fight this but most didn't have the right resources being easily taken down. This made the people scared to act. That is until now.

My name is Professor Willow. I work in a Government Resource Facility focused on unlocking the power hidden within Pokemon. I am to research what makes each Pokemon have the power that they have. On the side though I am joined by my sisters child, Blanche and her childhood friend Candela. 

I know what they are doing is wrong and I am determined to bring a stop to it. This is my mission. This is my calling. This is the world of Pokemon!


	2. A Choice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Candela and Blanche are given a choice by the professor. Will they accept?

"Doesn't it sound... Scary to you." Blanche's quiet voice stated. The non-binary sat a bit off from the female as she rested on a rock. Their face was troubled as they tapped their knee lightly. Candela however looked pumped as she grinned softly to herself.

"Of course it's scary. But this.. This is perfect! This is a chance for us to finally fight back. We could be heroes!" Candela exclaimed eyes alight with the imaginary cries of joy from an adoring fan. In her vision she had the strongest Pokemon next to her. A blazing Charizard. A grinning Lucario. A proud Entei. A huge Gyrado-

"Or we could die." Blanche cut in. Her words split through Candela like a dagger as she faltered. Looking over at Blanche she frowned trying to think of a comeback. She ended up stuttering though before she looks away with a sigh.

"Then we die." She muttered although her good mood was now gone. Thanks to the person in front of her. After her words they were left into an uncomfortable silence as they simply enjoyed the nature around them. The professor told them of what he knew but he gave them an option. They could join or not. It was completely up to them. Candela already knew her answer.

"I'm gonna do it." She said boldly standing up. Blanche watched her get up before sighing.

"How did I know you were gonna say that." They muttered before shaking their head, biting their lip. After a moment they looked back up as they stood.

"Someone's gonna have to be there to keep you out of trouble then." Candela immediately brightened at those words as she grinned doing a mini fist pump. "That's it! You and me are gonna be the best team the world has ever seen! A team of bravery, courage, Valor." She grinned reaching over and hugging the stoic other. Blanche smiled as they shook her head despite the events. 

"Then let's go give the professor our answer." They decided turning and walking back to the lab. It was more deeper into the forest, making it a suitable environment for the Pokemon living there. Seeing the silver trimmed building Candela ran over to knock but was interrupted as Willow opened the door. Seeing his two apprentices, the older man seemed nervous before straightening. 

"Do you have an answer?" 

"Let's do this." 

At those words the Professor put an almost smug smile on as he turned and gestured for them to follow. Candela didn't even hesitate falling in step behind him as she looked around the lab. She practically vibrated with excitement as she grinned. Blanche though seemed reserved. Quiet. Candela though was to focused on the now. 

The professor lead them into a small room where a table was laid out. It had slots for pokeballs although they were currently empty. 

"I've been working with you two for quite awhile. With this in mind I got you these." He said pressing a few buttons on the computer. As he did three slots filled out in front of them. Two pokeballs. Reaching out Candela grabbed hers smiling down at it. Blanche followed suit however her eyes remained on the Professor. The silver haired man didn't waste time as he grabbed his ball standing up and again gesturing them to follow. Leading them to a door they were originally forbidden to enter they were shocked to find a large gym area inside. The door whizzed shut behind him as the professor pressed the button on his pokeball releasing the Pokemon inside. 

"Bulba!" It cried revealing the small bulbed Pokemon. It blinked blue eyes at the two new trainers in front of it before it bent down ready for anything. The professor smiled before nodding at them.

This time it was Blanche who went first. Unleashing their Pokemon it shone in front of them before the small body revealed itself. "Abra." They whispered looking at the telepathic Pokemon. It turned at Blanche's voice tilting its head at them before doing a small spin. Eyes watering they couldn't help but smile as they looked at it. 

Candela whipped her ball in front of her as she smiled. This is it. This was her Pokemon. Her companion for the rest of her life. Maybe it would be a Charmander. A Vulpix. She didn't know but her excitement was evident as it formed. Finally it finished and with a cry the Pokemon was revealed.

"Riolu!" It cried punching the air as it shook it's head. Candela was in shock. A Riolu! A Riolu, he was perfect! "Yes you and me will be unstoppable. A fighting team a-" she broke off when she finally got close to it. Turning around she saw its left eye completely gone a huge scar on that side of its face. It didn't end there though and now that she had a proper look to it she saw the burns and healing scars that littered its body. It must have noticed her staring as it looked away. Looking almost fearful.

It jumped however when it felt her arms wrap around him. "You are perfect. Can I call you Scrapper?" She asked testing the name on her tongue. She hadn't planned on naming her Pokemon but she figured he deserved one. The Pokemon nodded before smiling at her letting out a happy cry. 

"Scrapper hmm. I think that's a fitting name." The professor agreed before looking over at Blanche who was looking at her own Pokemon. 

"She's deaf isn't she." They commented. They had picked it up as they continued to inspect the other. Reaching out she laid a comforting hand on the top of its head causing it to smile up at her. 

"Yes and mute. Both of them were sent to me for... Deletion." The professor admitted. It wouldn't be the first time. The Abra was born that way so he was immediately discarded. Scrapper however was given to an abusive trainer. When the trainer had its run with the young Pokemon it had thrown it away. The professor had always planned on giving them to his students whether they joined or not. 

Reaching over he picked up the Bulbasaur now revealing it's one missing leg. "They are broken but together they can be a powerful team." He stated. "Tomorrow training will begin." He said boldly before setting the Bulbasaur down. It let out a grin before looking over at the others. "Your rooms are all made up in the back. That is if you truly wish to stay." 

"I wouldn't miss this for the world." Candela muttered before looking over at Blanche.

There was a silence as they reached over running a hand through the young Abras fur. Finally looking down their eyes closed before they looked up sharply at the professor. "When do we begin."


	3. Second Thoughts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blanches POV

The clock read 3:45 as Blanche laid in bed staring up at the now dozing Abra. The day had gone by so fast yet they couldn't seem to relax. They thought it was just gonna be a normal day at work. The professor would give them the assignment and then they would get to work on it. Instead they were informed of this new underground operation known simply as: GO.

Letting out a sigh they looked over at the nightstand reaching out to grab the wrapped good. Abra Candy. That's what the professor had called it. They had seen these things before. They were made from the Pokemon in question. They were storage of power. It wasn't a natural process, well not usually. The only time it happens naturally was when a Pokemon evolved. However due to the government or really just Legend. The essence machines were born.

It wasn't good to drain a Pokemon however and safely you'd only get about three before the Pokemon would start to collapse. Then they would have to recover which depending on the Pokemon could take up to a month to six. It was hard on them. Yet Legend didn't care. They would kill a Pokemon if it meant getting more candies. More essence. A single tear fell down Blanches cheek as they rolled over again. 

That was the reason why they had joined. They couldn't stand by as innocent creatures were killed. Yet, the thought of what this decision would bring gave them pause. Would they be willing to die for this? Could they really stand there ground if Legend found out. 

It was all so hard to grasp. Looking back over at the clock Blanche sighed when they realized half an hour had gone by. They had to sleep. Tomorrow was a big day. 

\--------------

Blanche awoke to a loud pounding knock against her door. "Rise and shine! Come on we're gonna be late!" Candela's voice rang. Blanche let out a groan as they opened there eyes. 7:18. Running there eyes they opened there eyes to meet the Abras smiling lightly at him. It tilted its head before turning and using its levitation to bring them their usual outfit. Nodding thankfully and slipping on the outfit, they made sure they had all there supplies before leaving the room. Abra following behind, obedient.

It didn't take them to make it to the same room as last night. The conference room. Inside Candela and the Professor were talking quickly to each other. Candelas face a mask of excitement as she grinned. "Ahh Blanche did you sleep well?" The professor asked looking over the stoic teen. 

"As well as I could." Came the reply as they held out there arms the Abra resting in them. The professor nodded before pointing towards a cabinet. "You two eat and make sure to feed your Pokemon. Once your ready meet me outside." He said before grabbing his satchel and turning to leave. Blanche watched his exit before looking over at Candela who was hurriedly pouring some corn flakes. Next to her Scrapper let out a howl of encouragement as she then pulled out some pokefood. 

Pouring him a plate she set it down next to her before taking a seat eating hurriedly. Candela sighed before also taking a seat taking there time as they got it prepared. Eating slowly but surely they finished just a little bit after Candela. Wiping their mouth they stood up before heading towards the exit. 

They were greeted by the Suns rays warming their face as it almost winked at them. Smiling softly Candelas waving hand drew Blanches attention. Walking over to the female they gave there full attention to the professor as he started to explain. "The world is full of Pokemon, both wild and domesticated, I need you two to go out and capture some Pokemon. Not just capture them but train them." He explained.

"Train?" Blanche asked. They knew what they were doing was against the law but Legend was pretty clear. There will be no training of Pokemon. This was a federal offence if they were caught. 

"Yes. Train. If we are to ever overthrow Legend we need an army." Willow explained meeting Blanches eyes. They felt the need to fight this but after a moment they nodded. 

"Sweet! I'm game that means we have to go catch them though right?" Candela asked. This sounded exciting to her. She would have the strongest Pokemon and Legend better watch out. Blanche however was also interested but for different reasons. They always had a fascination over Pokemon and wanted to unlock the potential hidden within. To see there strength that each Pokemon was born with. 

"Take these. I only can give you three each. They'd notice if I lost anymore." He said handing over three smaller Pokeballs. Blanche moved them around in their hand before reaching down and slipping them into their belt. "Together Candela?" They asked looking over at the short haired girl. Grinning she shook her head. 

"May the best 'trainer' win!" She said testing the word trainer before grinning. "After this we should have a battle!" She added excitedly. 

"That would be fine. Use the gym if you must. I have to go back to my research. Be safe, students." The professor replied looking between them before sighing and walking back inside. Now alone Blanche went to turn to ask Candela a question only to find her already at the tree- line edge. 

"Candela what are you doing?" They asked.

"Looking for Pokemon what do you think I'm doing." She scoffed as she reached out and petted Scrapper. He let out a bark of approval before looking at Blanche with his good eye. Blanche looked down at the Pokemon before back at Candela, wanting to say something but unable to find the words. Candela sighing then turned and disappeared into the bush.

A push behind Blanche though brought their attention to Abra who was currently holding onto them. Blinking her eyes softened before she sighed reaching out to pet him. "I'm scared." They admitted. The Abra just nodded reaching out to nuzzle against them. Blanche nodded more to themself then anything.

"This is what I have to do isn't it? Candela can't do it alone and neither could I. I have to protect her and she has to protect me." Blanche said out loud getting confident as they stood more straight. A smirk came over there face before they started to walk into the woods. "Let's do this."


	4. There is no Shelter....

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Candela gets trapped in a storm. Will she make it out and who will she meet along the way.

Candela moved quickly through the woods occasionally stopping as she spotted a few Pokemon. Pidgey? No not a good enough defence. Weedle? No she needs something stronger. Something memorable. "Agh! Why is there no good Pokemon here?" She cried out pulling at her hair before looking back at Scrapper.

"Rue?" It said confused before sniffing the air. Getting into a fighting stance it looked off further before suddenly breaking into a run. 

"Hey where do you think you are going!" Candela yelled giving chase after the fighting type Pokemon. She almost ran right into it but managed to stop just in time. Putting her hands on her hips she was about to yell at him when, her eye caught a flash of black and grey fur. Crouching her yellow eyes narrowed as she peeked out from beneath the bush. Nibbling on a root in front of her was a young Poochyena it's tail wagging as it moved. They were rare in Kanto and it looked malnutritioned.

Pulling out her pokeball she bit her lip before looking down at Riolu. "Scrapper keep him busy while I get a good shot." She said. He nodded before with a leap it ran towards the Riolu quickly. Smashing into it, the Pokemon let out a cry of surprise before it suddenly snarled, eyes flashing angrily. Candela also moved as she leaped from the bush struggling to get behind it. "Scrapper careful he's about to..." Candela yelled just as the Poochyena reached over biting hard into the Pokemon.

Scrapper let out a cry as that made them fall back. "Scrapper use focus punch!" She called. It didn't listen though as instead it started to kick at the Pokemon. Pulling out her pokeball Candela suddenly whipped it at Poochyena. Being distracted it couldn't reach in time before it was absorbed into the capsule. 

Riolu got up as it shook it's head looking down at the ball before back at Candela. Candela however kept her eyes on the ball. Waiting for the light that would signal caught. 'Come on.' She growled as it continued to shake. Finally with a click it stilled. 

Silence. 

"We did it!" Candela yelled grabbing the ball and holding it close as she grinned. Running over to Scrapper she pulled it into a hug still grinning.

Jumping up though her eyes blazed as she grinned. "Come on let's keep going."

\-----------

Landing in a heap, Candela let out a sigh as she watched the Ponyta disappear. Frowning she punched the ground before getting up. Hearing a crack of thunder she looked up to see the rapidly darkening sky. "We better head back." She said out loud before looking to the right and then to the left. "Um..." She murmured. 

"Rue?" Riolu's voice called out as he looked at her. Candela though kept walking around. She didn't know where she was. She hadn't been this far into the forest before. Fighting back her panic she just shook her head before smiling at Scrapper. 

"This way." She murmured before starting to race through the forest. Feeling a few drops of rain she stifled a shiver as her eyes widened. Picking up the pace she was full out running as she tried to escape the approaching storm. At the last second she saw the cliff and struggled to stop herself. Her one foot fell over and she would have fallen if it wasn't for the feel of a hand tangling into her shirt before suddenly pulling her back. Letting out a cry she landed hard on her butt. 

Looking back she only saw the approaching feet of Scrapper who looked over her curiously. Blinking she got back up. She swore something grabbed her and she was intent on finding them. 

BOOM

Jumping she let out a shaky breath before turning away from the cliff and running a different direction. She had no idea where she was going but was hoping eventually she would see something she'd recognize. As she ran though the rain pelted down hard turning everything to mud and drenching the young teen. Chest burning she stopped and leaned against a tree fighting back panic. 

She had to get out. She can't get trapped. Maybe?

"Poochyena come on out!" She cried opening the pokeball and letting out the Pokemon for the first time. It blinked in confusion before suddenly cowering after a blast of lightning. Crouching down next to it Candela rested a hand on its head. "You have to help us. We have to find the way out." She said trying to pet the dog. Blinking it looked at her before nodding slowly. 

It still looked terrified but as it stood it shook it's fur before starting to sniff the air. Walking quickly it started up a quick pace with Candela and Scrapper following behind it. The storm was worsening with the wind picking up, her hair whipping on her face as she breathed. Keeping her attention on the dark furred Pokemon she missed the upturned root and ended up tripping hard. Letting out a cry she felt herself slipping down a hill.

"Riolu!!!" 

Curling up she just let herself fall being unable to stop herself. When she finally did still she opened her eyes only to let out a cry of shock. She had landed in the middle of a Beedrill nest. The bugs themselves started to stir at her sudden intrusion. Struggling to get away she tried to crawl out of the nest ignoring the rising buzz of the Beedrill. She had just managed to hop down when one of them swiped at her. Landing on the ground she looked up just as a whole bunch of them burst from the nest. "Oh no." She murmured just as Scrapper and Poochyena neared her. 

"Run!" She cried turning on her heel and starting to race away. Already exhausted and chest burning, her adrenaline was the only thing keeping her going. Feeling a sharp spike dig in she knew she wouldn't be able to outrun them. Reaching a large cliff side she was forced to turn around and face them. 

"We have to fight!" She said looking over at Scrapper and Poochyena. They looked at her before back at the approaching Pokemon in fear. In unison the bug Pokemon started to fly towards the two. Bracing herself Candela prepared for the pain she knew would come. Just as one was about to hit her though a bolt of lightning shot out bringing it down. 

It was soon followed by a Jolteon jumping from the bushes being followed by a Pikachu and an Ekans. She noticed this first then she noticed the boy that ran with them. "Hiss wrap them up!" "Sparky keep shocking them. You too cutey!" He yelled the Ekans running up his arm and lunging at the closest bug. The two electric Pokemon stood where they were continuing to shock the bugs providing cover.

Racing over to Candela he gave a bright smile. "Are they bugging you?" He asked before laughing. 'Did he just make a pun?' She wondered meeting his bright blue eyes. In a storm like this it seemed so out of place. He winked at her before looking over at the Riolu and Poochyena. Then he just turned and raced back into the battle. Jumping onto one of the Beedrill he used his weight to bring it down. "I'm so sorry." He murmured.

Finally realizing it was a losing battle the approaching Pokemon turned and started to race away. Candela though was in shock. Watching the boy she saw him bend down to pet the Jolteon and then the pikachu. As he did that the Ekans wrapped around his leather clad body before nuzzling into him. Laughing his bright eyes turned back to Candela. Getting up he started to walk towards her before holding out his hand. "Names Spark!" He said smiling.

Candela couldn't help the answering smile she gave as she reached out and accepted his outstretched hand. "Candela."

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoy this chapter, should be updated every day.


End file.
